


Empty

by tomatopudding



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing. My first Torchwood fic. MAJOR spoilers for all of "Children of Earth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

All he could feel was emptiness, like someone had reached inside and ripped out his soul, leaving only a hole in its place. It was all his fault. Everything that had happened, everyone who had died, was because of him.

Suzie

Tosh

Owen

Stephen

Ianto

**Ianto!**

The tortured cry rang through his being, filling his every pore, absorbing into his consciousness and plaguing his mind. Those final words replayed over and over and over, like a broken record.

I love you. I love you. I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.

Why hadn't he said it back? An admission of love and all he could say was save your breath?

He had known that it would end at some point. That was the price to pay for his immortality, to see those he loved die before his eyes, ripped away by god or fate or simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

His back hit the wall and he slid down, knees pulled to his chest as his shoulders shook with sobs.

Ianto.

The name was like a mantra, making everything else fade into the background. Nothing mattered anymore. He had nothing to live for.

Ianto Ianto Ianto. Sweet Ianto. Kind Ianto. Beautiful, loving, caring Ianto.

Seeing that smooth skin tinged in the blue veil of death had broken his heart and shattered his soul.

After it was all over, he holed himself up at Rhys and Gwen's home, hiding himself away in darkness. Everything seemed so unreal. How could life go on normally, as if nothing had happened? The only one who seemed to remember was he, a Harkness in the darkness.

How Seuss.

His tears would not cease, his eyes were bloodshot and red, his cheeks ever moist with saltiness.

It was heavy in his hands, seeming to way a ton as he brought the cool metal to his temple. If he could not die forever, at least he could allow himself to disconnect, if only for a few minutes. A few wonderful, blissful minutes would be his with just a twitch of the finger.

He vaguely heard Gwen's scream from down below before he drifted away into blackness for the few minutes until the world came rushing to him once again.


End file.
